Two for Tragedy
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: Marcus Flint in married to Akasha. But even Slytherins aren't able to escape the battle between light and dark. This is a story about war and the sacrifices that are made in order to win. It is a story about love falling a victim to war. A SOB story
1. Default Chapter

Till Death us Part  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Marcus, how can you do that to me?" Akasha, was, carefully said, furious and desperate. That itself was unusual enough for the normally so composed woman. What made the situation even more unusual was that she showed her desperation openly.  
  
Her husband had expected a reaction like that and played it through in his mind: tell her, then sooth her, calm her down and later tell her the undeniable reasons. But it turned out to be a lot harder than he had imagined.  
  
"Please, Akasha, don't make it harder than it already is. I don't want to leave you here, especially not now. But I have to. I'm an Auror and it's an Aurors job to fight against the Dark Forces. I knew what I got myself into when I started training and you knew it, too. Don't tell me you didn't, you're too intelligent for that!" Marcus Flint tried to explain to his wife. "But you retired. At least I thought so. We agreed on that when I got pregnant", her hands softly stroked her swelling bottom, "I want our child to have a father AND a mother to be there for them. And now here you are, telling me you have to go and fight against Voldemort of all people!"  
  
Contrary to most wizarding people, Akasha Flint wasn't scared of saying the Dark Lord's name. She was a former Slytherin after all! "You know: Fighting means unnecessary danger, danger means mortal peril, mortal peril means getting killed, getting killed means DEATH!!!! And.bang.I'm a widow and a pregnant one, too!"  
  
Suddenly her blazing eyes were full of sorrow. "I don't want to loose you. I love you and I can't bear to sit here waiting for you to come home.or not." She looked up at him from her seat beside the glowing fire. "If you have to go, take me with you. Don't leave me. If you have to die I want to be by your side."  
  
It deeply hurt him to see her so full of sorrow and pain. Kneeling down beside her he took her hands in his. He softly stroked the smooth skin and looked into her clear eyes. "Akasha, there's nothing I desire more than to be with you. Your most precious to me. And when I'm leaving I want to be sure that you're safe here in this castle. Your safety is the only reason for me to join this battle. Because you know as well as I do that we're safe now but when this battle is lose." His voice died . They both knew that Voldemort would kill them if he ever got the power to lay hands on them. And being pure-blooded and ascendants of old wizard families wouldn't save them. One was either a Death Eater or an enemy. It was this simple.  
  
At last Marcus spoke again. "And keep in mind that not only your life but the life of our unborn child is endangered." By now, tears were gleaming in Akasha's eyes. Tears of sadness because she knew that her husband would leave. And tears of love for him and their unborn child.  
  
Marcus picked her up and carried her to their bed. Laying her onto the soft sheets and covering her with the warm quilt he cupped her cheek. "Promise me one thing, please!" "Everything you want!" she answered looking up at him. "Come what may, live for me and our daughter. Don't follow me in death in case I won't come back. Because I'll always be with you. My soul will be with you and our daughter. Make her a proud Slytherin!" His words were spoken with sincerity and love was in every word. "How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Maybe it was due to her falling asleep but Akasha could only think of him wishing their child to be a girl.  
  
"She's going to be as beautiful as you are. And she's going to be a wonderful Chaser!" Akasha smiled: "I promise.", she whispered before closing her eyes. Soon after Marcus heard the regular breathing of his beloved one. He layed one of his hands on his wife's stomach. "She's going to have your grace and your compassion. She's going to has our strength and love!" And as if the child understood him, he felt a tiny foot kicking against the skin underneath his fingers. Smiling and looking at the peaceful sleeping face of his wife he got up and left. There was a lot to prepare until his departure in two days.  
  
AN: I hope you liked it so far. This is not the end and I plan on some chapters to follow (hopefully) soon. Encouraging as well as critical reviews are welcome because they tell me someone is reading this and that there are people worth to write more chapters for. So, review! 


	2. Farewell my Love!

AN: And here we go, next chapter. It's only a short one but I decided to upload it separated from the others.  
  
Chaper 2  
  
The following days passed like a dream. Akasha and Marcus spend, if possible, even more time together than usual. They rode over the hills surrounding Noctifer castle where both were living since their marriage.  
  
But it was tiring for Akasha who was by now well advanced in pregnancy. Therefor they sad in front of the fire, she in his arms, and he read out loud for her. For Akasha wanted to hear Marcus' voice as much as possible. In return Akasha sat down at her piano and sang for her husband while playing. Together they watched the sun rising and setting. When Akasha fell asleep in her husbands arms he carried her to bed. Then he went and strengthened the wards surrounding the huge estate. He wanted his wife to be as safe as possible.  
  
Finally the dreaded morning came. The air was clear and freezing cold. A soft thick blanked of snow covered the world outside around the gothic castle. Akasha and Marcus rode towards the estates huge entrance gate in silence. In spite of Marcus protest Akasha had insisted on accompanying him. Her desperation had dies down to a sad melancholy. It gave her a unique beauty and Marcus wanted to embrace her never let her go again. Then they reached the gate and Marcus got off his horse giving the reins to his wife.  
  
"Take care of yourself. I won't be there to do so!" Akasha tried not to be to depressed or at last not to show it. But with all of her Slytherin calm and iciness she wasn't able to deceive her husband. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible. But probably not before you gave birth to that little bugger you're carrying around all the time."  
  
He laid his hand on her stomach a last time and Akasha couldn't help but smile. Two years ago, when they had wed, she hadn't imagined him being so expectant, happy and.unslytherin about their baby. But he turned out to be very anxious and concerned about everything concerning her and the baby.  
  
"I can't wait to see her and I can't wait to see you again. I love you!" He pulled her down to him and softly kissed her cold lips. Then he stepped back.  
  
"Farewell my love!" And blowing her a kiss he spoke the password. The gate opened and closed behind him. Then he apparated away leaving Akasha behind. She sat motionless, the chilling air passing through her loose hair, blowing the long strands around her face like a curtain. "I love you, too", she finally whispered before turning around and riding back to her now lonely and empty home. A lonesome figure passing through an endless ocean of white, lost and sad.  
  
AN: I hope you like it so far. As always, please review! :o) 


	3. A Dreaded Message

Note: Here it is, Chapter 3. As always I hope you like it and enjoy reading.  
  
Chapter 3: A Dreaded Message  
  
"So, how are you?" Morrigun looked closely at her friend. Marcus was gone for three days now and Akasha's friends had decided that they should visit her.  
  
Now, Ravyn, Morrigun, Persephone and Akasha were sitting in the castles music room. It was (besides the library) Akasha's favourite place for it reminded her a lot of Marcus. "Yes, we haven't seen you since Marcus left and you send no owls either", Persephone added, sipping on her tea.  
  
"Well, you know, he's gone for only a short time. But I have no good feelings about all of this. He send no owl since he took his leaving. I don't know what to make of it. And I haven't heard anything about the fight yet", Akasha looked up from her knitting.  
  
"I heard things.Draco told me when he visited me yesterday. He said they are fighting hard. But it seems like the Aurors are going to get the better of Voldemort's forces", Ravyn answered. "Don't worry, Akasha. Knowing Flint he's going to take care of himself. At least the body. And you can work on the psyche again when he comes back", Morrigun reassured her with a slight smile.  
  
But the other women noticed that she had to force it. They all had to suffer of the fight. Ravyn, wife of Draco Malfoy, probably had the most problems. Her father in law was convinced of Voldemort's cause and more than once tried to get Draco to join the Dark Lord. Ravyn, who suspected to become a mean of pressure, had moved to Xanne and Harry. In spite of Dracos protest, who refused to share the cosy cottage in Godrics Hollow with The Boy Who Always Got More Attention Than He Did, hit deaf ears. And Harry Potter turned out to be the lesser evil when the other choice was renunciation of Ravyns presence.  
  
Morrigun and Persephone lived in relative peace. At least as long as Oliver Wood, Persephones fiancé, had stayed with her. But his Gryffindor bravery had finally gotten the better of him and he had joined the air force.  
  
"By the way, how is your pregnancy going? Eating tons of cucumbers with chocolate?" Ravyn changed the subject. The purpose of their visit was to distract Akasha and not to discuss the war. It was horrible enough to think about it.  
  
"Aren't you due in two weeks?" Persephone added.  
  
"Yes, if everything goes well. And no, I'm not eating those cucumbers you spoke about.that's grouse!" Akasha pulled a face.  
  
"I just hope Marcus is going to be there when the time comes." There it was again, the sadness which surrounded Akasha like a cloud.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't miss it." Morrigun reassured her. "But did you decide on names, yet? It's about time, don't you think?" "Of course, I did. You know how I always wanted to give birth to twin girls? I wanted to call them Maharet and Mekare. I would love that. A boy would be called Marius. Although Marcus told me it should be a name with A because of me. Maybe Aurelius." Akasha's voice trailed off again.  
  
It was enough to drive her friends to despair. Everything they talked about included Marcus Flint in one form or another. 'How are we supposed to cheer her up if she's so obsessed with him?' Ravyn asked herself. She got no answer and her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in", Akasha called turning around in her seat. The opening door revealed a small female house elf with bright green eyes.  
  
"Mistress, please excuse the interruption. There are two gentleman at the door asking for you", the elf addressed Akasha. Then she hesitated.  
  
"Well, who are they?" Akasha inquired. In spite of it's calmness her friends heard excitement in her voice. They all prayed it would be Flint, coming home, for their friends sake. But they were disappointed.  
  
"It's Mr. Vittorio Derrick and Mr. Cassius Warrington", the house elf answered quietly. Even the little creature seemed to know that she brought ill news for her ears were hanging down listlessly.  
  
Akasha's face closed. She ordered the elf to lead the visitors to the music room. Then she turned around and gazed into the fire. The women spend the next few minutes in uncomfortable silence. Each thought about reasons for the unexpected visit.  
  
Moments later the door opened again and two men, clad in heavy, snow- covered travel cloaks, entered. Looking at their troubled and weary faces Ravyn, Morrigun and Persephone instantly knew that something was wrong. Seriously wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Akasha spoke, without turning away form the flames. Warrington turned to Ravyn silent asking her what to do. His usually cold eyes bore a hint of sadness.  
  
"Tell her, it won't help to beat about the bush", Ravyn whispered.  
  
Cassius turned to his companion and nodded. Both knew each other since Hogwarts and Cassius was sure that the more sensible Derrick would find more fitting words. Vittorio kneeled down beside Akasha's seat and took her cold fragile hand in his.  
  
"Akasha, I think it won't help to avoid it by telling you the usual stuff. I'm sorry.but." Derrick wasn't able to voice it. And when Akasha finally turned around he was shocked to see the beautiful face strained with silent tears.  
  
"He died like a true Slytherin.in the middle of the battle", Warrigton added. He meant it to be some kind of comfort. The only thing he got in response was the pointy heel of Ravyn's 100 Galleon shoe boring in his left foot. It was her way of telling him that his comment was not appropriate. Well, it was not the only thing he got. Akasha had heard his comment, too. Now she turned to him her eyes icy blue daggers. Slowly and with the help of Derrick she lifted herself from her seat.  
  
"You think that is a comfort to me?" her voice was deadly quiet. "You think it helps me that Marcus died like some kind of hero in your eyes? Shall I remember him like this? Like 'The Man who died like a Slytherin'?"  
  
With each sentence she took a step towards Warrington who was suddenly reminded of Fallon Anderson, bitchiest Slytherin ever and his better half. Akasha now had the same predatory glint in her eyes.  
  
"Well, you know.I didn't mean to." he began just before Akasha slapped him hard.  
  
"Never say something like that again! He's dead for whoever's damned sake!" Akasha hissed and raised her hand again. But before she could slap him again, she broke down in his arms.  
  
Cassius Warrington suddenly found himself confronted with a screaming woman in his arms and clutching to him like he was her only hope. And it was frightening! Carefully he wrapped his arms around Akasha although she was hitting him with her fists and scratching him like a hellcat. Then he looked up to the three women and one man who were by now surrounding him.  
  
"Would somebody please tell me what I shall do now?" he asked, "it's not that I don't like women falling all over me but."  
  
"Stop babbling such nonsense. Can't you see she's gone into labour?" Morrigun interrupted.  
  
  
  
AN: What can I say? It turned out to be kind of difficult to write this scene without being slightly comical.if you want me to go on: review! :o) 


End file.
